


Happy Birthday

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, Gen, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, attack on titan - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, reiners birthday, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: This is a reincarnation oneshot I wrote for my big lugs birthday! Hope you guys enjoy!





	Happy Birthday

Reiner walked through the streets of his small town. This was a special day. His birthday. He had been waiting to turn 18 for long, he couldn’t help but be giddy. He already knew where he was going to go first. 

There was a cliff in the woods outside of his town. He had only been there a couple times but it felt like so much more. It was as if, we wasn’t alone, standing on that cliff. A fierce determination would engulf him and he would turn, always expecting someone to be there, almost calling out their name.

“Ber-” But no one would be there. It was just be him, standing on that cliff alone, looking down at the huge valley that he had heard once had a huge lake until they turned it into a small mini golf course. 

He would always try to remember who it was he was standing on that cliff with, sometimes there was more than one person, but they didn’t stick out as much as the one who it was he always saw walking away from him, the one who he could never save.

He knew that this person was special, he had to be. No one else he knew has talked about anything like that happening to them when they visit the cliff. That must’ve meant that Reiner was special. 

The cliff was special and he wanted to spend his birthday on it, looking up at the clouds, trying to imagine how the lake that also filled his dreams would look if it still existed. 

When he got to the cliff, he saw somebody standing there with his back to him. He was tall with short dark hair. Reiner felt his heart speed up in his chest. It was the same man, it had to be. Reiner suddenly saw the unknown person wearing a green cloak, flapping in the breeze. He saw the man as he flew with inhuman speed with the help of some device he had never seen before. He felt the crushing pain of learning about his man’s death. The man slowly began to turn and face Reiner. His heart stopped as broken memories from an unknown time came back to him. A mission, a friendship, betrayal and death. He looked up with shining eyes as the man reached his hand out to him. 

“Bertolt.” Reiner sighed in a shaky voice. 

“Hello Reiner.” Reiner ran up to him and pulled him in a tight embrace. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Reiner didn’t know why he was sorry. He didn’t even know this man. But the emotion that had overtook him was too great and he crushed him against his chest.

“Reiner,” Bertolt said softly pulling away from him to look into his eyes. He softly wiped away a stray tear and gave Reiner a warm and all too familiar smile.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
